


Office Rendezvous

by debauchedsammy (deanisbi67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Needy Sam Winchester, Office Sex, POV John Winchester, Parent/Child Incest, Slut Sam Winchester, Underage Sex, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbi67/pseuds/debauchedsammy
Summary: John made a sweet mistake letting Sam know he has a private office for his current case.





	Office Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired from a post on Tumblr: [https://debauchedsammy.tumblr.com/post/188749802166/office-rendezvous-john-let-it-slip-over-breakfast]
> 
> Update: The post was immediately banned by Tumblr so here's the gif alone: [https://66.media.tumblr.com/3b1382aeb351121aadf91b3a4d24d8fa/tumblr_ox6oykQShp1rhdk3do1_540.gif]
> 
> Suck it, Tumblr.

John let it slip over breakfast that the sheriff offered his own closed-door office for the case. Sam's ears perk up and his eyes flick towards John's crotch. _Damn, kid. You're relentless_. His suspicions are confirmed over lunch when he hears Sammy ask for his name from the deputy outside his door. Under the desk, John lowers his zipper and he takes out his lube which he suspected would be put to good use that day. Sam locks the door and says nothing. Ten minutes later, John is buried inside his son--his arms around Sam's waist holding him up. 


End file.
